Always Yours
by TeamStedward05
Summary: Edward Leaves Bella for her safety, not knowing what he left behind. When Charlie begins to get sick and Bella can no longer take care of everything. Jacob steps into the picture, but what happens when the Cullens return?...B/J eventually B/E
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer

This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me!

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_Always Yours_~ Chapter 1

Flashback-3 months prior

_"Bella, we're leaving forks."_

_"Okay, what do I tell Charlie."_

_Edward Just looked at me with a look of sadness in his eyes_

_"when you say we?"_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_"Wait, if this is about my soul, take it, I don't want it without you."_

_"You're just not good for me."_

_"not good enough for you?"_

_"Just promise me one thing, you won't do anything wreckless or stupid."_

_and with that he was gone out of my life._

Present day

I woke up with a fright, I was having the nightmare again.

The same one I'd been having everynight since _he _left, but I just couldn't help but hope he would come back for me, _for us._

I looked down at my growing belly, I was only three months along but looked closer to 5. Charlie would even still get angry everytime I had a nightmare knowing it was about Edward, he hated him not just for leaving me but leaving me pregnant with his child at **18 years old.**

I can still remember when I had found out I was pregnant it was a couple of weeks after _he _left. I had skipped my time of the month, and began throwing up. I didn't think it could be possible, I mean Edward was the only boy I slept with and he was a Vampire not to mention it was only once...

(The night of my birthday to be exact, he had snuck into my window like so many nights before, however this time things began to get very heated, Edward begged to stop but his "boy-mones" won out in the end, leaving me without my V-card.)

I had went to the store anyways to check better safe than sorry. I came home, (Charlie was luckily still at work) two tests later and it was confimed, the smiley face to prove it I was indeed pregnant with Edward Cullen's Child. Just as I was about to get up from my current floor position Charlie walked in (maybe I should have closed the door) When he spotted what was in my hand, I thought he would have a heart-attack right there...

"Bella, please tell this isn't what I think it is?"

"Dad, I'm soo sorry, I should have been careful."

"Who's the father?"

"Edward."

"WHAT? that no good son of a bitch left you pregnant."

"Dad, he didn't know, no one knew, I just found out."

After that day Charlie and I began to grow closer, more dinners, he even took me to all my doctors' appointments.

Little did I know all that was in store for me and I don't just mean this baby.

A.N. I know it is a very short first chapter but I just wanted to get a summary of the story and show how everything went down before we really get into it.

Pleaseee REVIEW

.Vampires33


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the one and only Stephanie Meyer**

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews..I am loving this story and have so much more to write.**

**xoxo,**

**Team Stedward**

_Always yours~Chapter 2_

Charlie thought it would be a good idea to head to La Push and visit Billy and Jacob for dinner tonight.

I protested knowing how much Jacob detested me ever since he found out about my pregnancy with his mortal enemies child.

See shortly after, Edward left Victoria came after me for revenge for James' death. During that time Jacob joined Sam Uley's gang which I found out wasn't a gang but a pack of werewolves that phased when a vampire was near. Jacob and his pack were able to

eliminate the victoria threat leaving everything safe once again. So one night when Jacob came over to my house he walked in the front door, only to over hear Charlie asking me how I was feeling and how his grandchild was doing. After Charlie headed upstairs I walked in to my bedroom only to come face to face with Jacob, the most angry I had ever seen him. When I tried to explain to him how sorry I was, he just told me he wanted nothing to do with me and to enjoy my life with my perfect little _half-breed._ That was the last time I heard from him, but Charlie insisted we go to dinner explaining that he knows I miss Jacob and it would be good to have him in my life. (HA! good for who)

So now here we are pulling up to Jacobs' house, well here goes nothing.

"Hey, Billy good to see you." Charlie said.

"Good to see you too Charlie, and Bella, well aren't you getting big." Billy said gesturing to my stomach.

"Yea, just 6 more months to go."

"Well come inside, dinner is ready and I know Jacob will be happy to see you."

We walked inside to the familiar house and sat at the dinner table, just then Jacob came in and just gave a look of dislike my way.

The rest of dinner pretty much went that way with Jacob glaring at me while Charlie and Billy just chatted away.

As Charlie and I were about to head out, Charlie started to get real dizzy and clutch his chest next thing I knew he was on the ground.

"Dad,dad, wake up please for me, for your grandchild." I said panicking

"Bella, it will be ok, I have 911 on their way." Billy said trying to calm me down

The ambulance arrived a short time later, so Billy volunteered to ride with the ambulance while Jacob and I drove my truck to the hospital.

Jacob climbed inside the passenger seat and turned up the radio while I sat there crying my eyes out, thinking I was losing the last person I had close to me.

When we arrived at the hospital I rushed over to his room with Jacob close behind, only to see one of the saddest sights, Charlie knocked out on the bed looking completely helpless.

"Dad, it's me Bells, wake up pleasee your grandchild needs you, I need you, pleasee." I said while crying my eyes out.

Just then a doctor came in to the room.

"Excuse me I speak to an immediate family member." the doctor said.

"that would be me, I'm his daughter."

"if you would please follow me into the hallway so we can discuss your fathers' condition."

Condition? I thought. I just gave Billy and Jacob a look while they volunteered to stay back and look after my dad.

"Well Miss swan, you see the cancer is spreading rather quickly." the doctor began

"wait, WHAT? cancer, no there must be some kind of mistake."

" no, Miss Swan, it says here your dad had been in a couple months back and was diagnosed with lung cancer."

"no, my dad is healthy as a horse, that can't be true, he'll be okay though right, I mean there is chemotherapy and other forms

of treatment, isn't there?"

"There is, and with him being still in the early stages we are going to begin those treatments, but we need your permission since

he is unconscious and your his closest relative."

"I will sign, whatever you need me to, just please make him better, I can't lose him."

"I will get the paper work started right now and we will get him into chemo-therapy as soon as possible."

The Doctor walked away while I just looked into my dads' room.

How could this be happening I thought, first Edward leaves, then I find out I'm pregnant, my best friend won't speak to me, and now my dad has lung cancer.

I just began to cry my eyes out and collapsed on the floor. Next thing I knew a pair of strong arms we around me holding me close

and soothing me.

"Shh,Shh, Bella it will be okay, I swear, Charlie will make it." Jacob said.

"Jacob, he has cancer, I don't know if he'll make it, I just can't lose him, I've lost too much already."

"Bella, look at me, I swear, he will make it, I promise to be here every step of the way, I'm sorry I wasn't there before, I just couldn't believe that _blood_...I mean Cullen got you pregnant but I won't leave you, I swear."

"I need you Jake, pleasee don't leave me, I can't do this all alone."

"I promise, Bella."

Then we just sat there holding eachother while thinking about what was going to happen.

A.N. Hope you liked Chapter 2, I made it longer cause now the story is really getting started

Pleasee Review

.Vampires33


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer

A.N. thanks for the continuing reviews, it is soo encouraging and has really made me want to continue writing

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_Always yours~Chapter 3_

2 months later

I had just woken up after feeling the baby kicking again, I swear this kid is going to be a soccer player.

Today was the day I was going to head to the doctors' to find out what I was having, thank god Jacob and Charlie were both going to be there with me. I don't think I can walk anymore, and I still have four months to go.

"Bells, Jacob just got here, come on time to go." Charlie said from downstairs

"Okay, I'll be right down."

I have to say ever since the day at the hospital with Charlie's diagnosis, Jacob has kept his promise to be here by my side. Everyday he has come over to visit in between school and doing his pack duties. Surprisingly, the Pack has even accepted me, regardless of the fact that my baby is the seed of their mortal enemy. I can honestly say ever since Jacob has come back in my life and ever since Charlie has responded to the chemo-theraphy, I have been happy. I still do miss _him, _but I know all the wishing in the world won't bring him back, he made it very clear that he would be out of my life for good.

Knock,Knock

"Bella, do you need help the downstairs?" Jacob said.

"Oh, hey sorry I guess I was just wrapped up in my thoughts." I said

"sorry."

"no, it's okay we really got to go anyway, I think this kid really wants me to find out what it is, it won't stop kicking."

"okay, then let's go." Jacob said putting his arm out for me to hold.

Jacob assisted me downstairs and into the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser. I just sat back and looked out the window of Forks while rubbing my extremely swollen belly.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jacob opening my door to let me out.

"Ready to find out Bells." Charlie said.

"yea, dad it's about time, what do you want?"

"ehh, I would like a grandson, someone to go fishing with but a granddaughter would be nice to as long as she looks like her mother and not her no good."

"Dad.."

"Sorry, Bells."

"Why don't we just go inside." Jacob said

Once we go inside I went up to the receptionist' desk to get signed in while Jacob and my dad sat in the waiting room, once I was done the doctor came over to call me in.

"Miss swan." said the doctor.

My dad and Jacob followed close behind into the small doctors' room.

"Well Miss Swan, it's looks like everything is right on track, the babies are growing very well and you look to be set to deliver sometime around June 23."

"wait did you just say babies?" I asked getting really nervous

"Well it looks like you are in fact having two babies, from the looks of it a boy and a girl, idk how we didn't see this before with how big you were getting." the doctor said.

"I'm having a boy and a girl." I said with tears in my eyes

"Congratulations, Miss Swan, Since you are getting closer to your due date and with it being twins, we will bring you back in next month for a check-up appointment."

The doctor then left the room while Jacob and my dad just looked at me, Jacob looked stunned and my dad looked like he was about to cry.

"Wow, bells did you hear that, I'm going to have a grandson and granddaughter, I couldn't be happier, if they said my cancer was completely gone." My dad said.

"Dad, don't say that, I don't want to think about losing you." I said giving him a hug

Jacob just looked at me and gave me a hug while kissing me on the forehead. After the appointment we headed back to my house, the babies were making me extremly tired.

Once home Charlie decided to order some chinese for us, while Jacob headed up to my room with me and we layed on my bed.

"So Bella, two babies how does that make you feel?" Jacob said.

"Nervous, I never thought about even being a mother now I have two little ones on the way."

"I know you'll be a great one."

"Thanks, I just..idk, I just miss _him_, I mean I wish he could be at these appt. and I wish he was here to help me pick out names." I said beginning to sob.

"Shh,shh, Bella it's okay, I'm here and I would never leave you and I promise I will help you with everything, he left you and that means he's the one missing out on seeing his kids and he doesn't deserve your tears. Besides I care about you more than anything in the world." Jacob said

I slowly began to drift off to sleep while Jacob just sat there rubbing my stomach. I couldn't help but bring my self to wish it was _Edward,_ I know Jacob were never leaving me and I couldn't be thankful enough for him helping me with Charlies' illness, my pregnancy, his pack accepting me even though I'm pregnant with their mortal enemies children, everything but even still I wish _he _could be here. Maybe I was the one being selfish here still thinking about _him, _still wanting him, even though he left me pregnant, I mean Jacob has been pouring out his heart to me, not to mention helping me out even though I very clearly chose _Edward _over him. idk, anymore I need to just put my children and my dads' health first before anything else.

A.N. There's Chapter 3, hope you are enjoying the story. Make sure to Review pleaseeee

.Vampires33


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer

**A.N.** I am loving this story, and the reviews are encouraging but here's the deal I must recieve at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I will post the next one

xoxo,

TeamStedward05

_Always yours~Chapter 4_

_3 months later_

Today was the day I was waiting for since I can remember, I was finally graduating High School and getting to start my life with my babies. Not going to lie, with the babies being only 1 month away from being born I was getting very nervous, I mean 2 children at 18 years old, straight out of high school, not exactly easy. Well either way I am ready for whatever challenges may lie ahead of me, except for the challenge of walking onstage with a balloon belly and this dress that my mom picked out and insisted I wear. I must say if Alice was here she would be very proud of my moms' outfit choice. Speaking of the Cullens' I still can't seem to bring myself to not think about them, I mean we should have been graduating together and planning everything for our kids, idk. Well one thing is for sure Jacob has definetly step up to the plate of playing "_father ", _he always asks out "his kids" are doing, and even bought them each a wolf stuffed animal. I have to keep reminding him though that they are _half-Vampire _but he says nobody has to know (HA), it has also made Charlie very happy seeing as how he wanted Jacob and I together from the beginning. I did tell Charlie though that Jacob and I are still just friends' but he says we'll see.

Knock,Knock

"Bella, are you almost ready." my mom said pulling me out of my thoughts

"yup, mom ready as every."

"alright, let's go, I still can't believe you are graduating, it seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms, now you're a beautiful, and incredibly brave young woman ready to bring her own children to the world." she said crying and hugging me

"Mom, don't you're going to get make-up all over my robe."

"sorry, you're right let's go, Phil is in the Car, your dad and Jacob are meeting us there."

Once we arrived at the high school, I waved to my mom and Phil while heading to my seat with the rest of the class. I just sat there next to Mike Newton and Angela, just waiting for this all to be over. Let's just say since my baby news leaked a few months back, I have been the gossip of the school with Edward being gone, and Jacob being seen so often. It lead to alot of speculation, the only ones to stick by me were Angela and surprisingly, Mike.

"Isabella Swan." The principle said while I walked to get my diploma

"Congratulations." He said shaking my hand

"thank you."

I looked out to the audience to see my mom crying while Phil,my dad, and Jacob cheered.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Forks High School graduating class of 2010."

Once we were done I head over to my family after taking pictures with Mike and Angela and saying our good-byes, Mike was headed to Port Angeles Community College, and Angela was headed to the University of Seattle. After that we all decided on having a graduation dinner at the local diner to celebrate, I opted out of all the parties seeing as how I was kind of 8 months pregnant.

"So Bells,glad to be done." my dad said

"so glad, I'm also glad to get these babies out of me soon."

"only one more month to go." Jacob said

"Can't wait."

Dinner finished up with some light conversation, my mom and Phil kissed me good-bye and my dad drove them to the airport. Jacob offered to drive me home so I could get some rest. When we arrived at my house, Jacob opened the door for me and held out a box.

"Bella, this is for you." he said opening up to reveal a beautiful bracelet

"it's beautiful, jake, thank you."

"this way you will always have a piece of me." he said putting the bracelet with the wooden wolf around my wrist

I just smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I headed up to bed, it had been a long day and I as well as the babies needed rest. While laying in bed I kept playing with my bracelet. Maybe, it's time to give Jacob more, then what I have right now, he's my bestfriend but he has also been a sort of "father-figure" to these babies and their not even here yet. I just don't know if I am strong enough to let _him _go because just maybe he might come back.(who am I kidding?)

**A.N.** there is chapter 4, I am already begining to type Chapter 5 but I need at least 5 reviews to put it up, sorry about skipping months but I'm trying to fit in as much as I can while hurrying up to the birth of the babies. Hope you like it!

Peace,Love,Vampires


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer

A.N. Thank you soooo very much for the reviews, I am so grateful for all of the continuing support, okay so for this next chapter let's get it up to at least **7** reviews

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_Always yours~Chapter 5_

Since the babies would be coming any day now, I decided it was probably a good time to start putting together their nursery, and i guess do some shopping as much as I dread it. Charlie had offer to help but he had a case to work on late, so Jacob said he would take me and even paint the guest room well now nursey for me.

"Bella, how about this color, it could go for a boy or girl." Jacob said holding a baby green color.

"Ehh, it's okay but I found the perfect one." I said holding up a baby blue color

"okay, if that's what you want now it's time to find the cribs." Jacob said

"Okay, then some clothes and we're out of here, I'm getting hungry and tired."

After what felt like forever but was really only 2 hours we headed back to my house to put the nursery together. We ended up going with a dream theme with baby blue walls and white clouds. We got matching cribs for the twins, and decided on light pink with bears bedset for my girl and a baby blue with wolves (Jake's idea) for the boy. We also ended up with enough clothes for a zoo ( well if it had been Alice, there would have been enough clothes for a lifetime). After getting everything into the house Jacob decided to begin painting and said I could just sit and watch.

After about 5 minutes I got bored, so thought it would be funny to paint something else or someone else. I snuck up behind Jacob and put a white stripe down his cheek.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Jacob said

"what did I do Jakey Poo?" I said playing innoncent

"That's it, you're going to get it."

"oh, yea, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I said teasing him

Right after I finished that statement Jacob managed to get blue all over my hair, once that happened, it turned into a total paint war.

"that's it Bella." Jacob said grabbing me

"make me stop."

"I will."

Before I knew it Jacob had me pinned to the ground, and we were just looking into eachothers' eyes. Jacob leaned in, just as my phone went off(talk about good timing)

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Miss swan?" said the caller

"this is she, may i ask who's calling?"

"Yes, this is at Forks Hospital, your father was just admitted after passing out at work."

"What, No, Okay, I'll be right there."

I hung up my phone and began crying and panicking.

"Bella, Bells, what's wrong?" Jacob said worrying

"Jake, it's my dad, he was just admitted to the hospital, we have to go, NOW."

Jacob grabbed my hand and helped me up while rushing me to the truck and hurrying to the hospital. Once inside the nurse showed me straight to his room. I walked inside and what I saw didn't look like my dad at all, he was so pale and just looked completely lifeless.

"Hey dad, it's me I'm here, I won't leave promise, just please wake up, I can't do this without you." I said while Jacob came over and put a hand on my shoulder

"Bella, it's going to be okay, what did I tell you before, no matter what happens I'm here for you, and so is my dad and the pack, you and you're dad are fighters, he'll beat this."

Knock, Knock

"Excuse me Miss Swan, hi I'm Dr. Carter, the specialist on your fathers' case."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Would you like to follow me in the hallway, so we could talk, privately."

"sure." I said following him into the hallway

"Well Miss Swan, it looks like your father has stopped responding to chemo as of last month, we tried other options but nothing seems to be working."

"No, you're wrong, YOUR A LIAR, there has to be something, surgery, radiation therapy, magic, something."

"Please Miss Swan calm down, you don't want to upset your babies, unfortunately the cancer has spread to quickly and it looks like it's down into his chest and nothing we could do could stop it, I'm soo very sorry."

"Of course you are everyone is sorry, but yet no one is bothering to help him, what kind of place is this?" I said screaming at the doctor

"Bella, calm down." Jacob said coming to comfort me

"Once again Miss swan, I am so sorry, he still has time left though so please spend it with him." the doctor said while leaving

"are you okay?" Jacob said

"yea, Jacob just peachy, I'm 8 1/2 months pregnant with twins at 18, just graduated from high school, the father thought it would be better to leave me alone, I work a crappy job at some local store, and now my dad is dying, I'm great." I said spazzing out

"Bella, I'm here I told you and I will continue to tell you, I will not leave you."

With those words I just broke down into tears, when a sudden pain hit my lower abdomen

"OWW, OWW, help me, Jake it hurts so much."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's my stomach, I having pains, get a doctor, quick."

"Excuse me Nurse, can you get a doctor, I think she is going into labor."

Just then a doctor rushed over and put me into a wheelchair and brought me to the maternity ward.

"Miss Swan, I am Dr. Drake, I will be your delivery doctor, just stay calm and breath."

"Stay calm, I am only 8 1/2 months pregnant, the babies can't be coming, OWW, Jake."

I was wheeled into a delivery room with Jacob holding my hand, just then I felt something drip down my leg.

"Miss Swan, stay calm your water just broke, everything will be okay, it's normal for twins to come early, and I just need you to breath."

"I'm trying, it's hurts too bad, please make it stop." I said crying and gripping Jacobs' hand for dear life

"Okay, Miss Swan you're officially ten centimeters, the babies are coming, so on the count of three push, ready..1,2,3..PUSH."

"I can't OWW."

"Come on Bells, you can do it."

"Okay, one last push."

"OWW."

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy, now I need you to push again."

"I can't do this, OWW."

"Okay, one more and...Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl, great job Miss Swan."

"Would you like to hold them?" the nurse said bringing them over to me

"WOW, Bella they are beautiful, just like their mother." Jacob said smiling

"Thank you soo much, Jake I couldn't have done this without you."

"Have you picked out any names Miss?" the nurse said

"Yea, for my boy it will be Mason Charlie Jacob, and for my girl her name will be Alice Renesme." I said smiling

"Okay, I will get their birth certificates made up."

"Why those names, Bella?" Jacob asked

"Well _Edwards_' last name was Mason before he turned and I thought you deserved some representation for all that you've done plus my dad, and Alice is in honor of well Alice because she is still one of my best friends and Renesme is my mom and Esme together." I said

"Well those names are great and I feel honored to have your sons' middle name be mine."

"You deserve it, but if it's okay could you go check on my dad?"

"Not a problem."

I just sat there once Jacob left looking at my beautiful babies; Mason looked just like his father with big green eyes and bronze hair, while Alice looked like me with brown eyes and little curls. I am so over-joyed to have my babies, I just wish _Edward_ could be here to share this moment with me, but I guess everything happens for a reason

Alice P.O.V.

I just had a vision of Bella sitting at a cemetery crying her eyes but then my vision disappeared. That can only mean one thing, either Charlie or Renee has passed on but I don't know if I should tell Edward or not, he hasn't been himself these last 8 ½ months since we left Forks. He misses Bella so much, maybe its best I'll tell him, even though he insisted out being left alone.

Ring,Ring

"hello, Alice." Edward groggily said

"Umm..Edward, I hate to do this, but it's Bella."

"Bella, what happened?" Edward panicky said into the phone

"Well I had a vision of her in the Cemetery crying, but then it cut off."

"That's it Alice, I'll Be right there."

"For, what?"

"We're going to Forks."

A.N. WOO-HOO, there's chapter 5! My longest yet, hope you guys enjoyed the little cliffhanger at the end, Review the chapter and let me know what you think about the names, I didn't want to do the expected names so I switched it up a little. REVIEW and I'll put up the next chapter

**Peace, Love, Vampires**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer

A.N. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, it means so much for the reviews, but I'm thinking for this chapter at least **10 reviews**, come on I've had a real bad day, I got shocked, my cat got stuck in my wall pleaseee, haha okay..here it is

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_Always Yours~Chapter 6_

**3 days later**

**Bella P.O.V.**

It had been three days since my twins had been born, Jacob volunteered to finish setting up the nursery since we were getting released today. I was so thankful for him, I truly don't know what I would do without him. Well my dad was up and awake yesterday so I was able to bring the twins and myself to see him, he just started crying when he saw them, he told me how proud he was of me, and how thankful he was to have such a brave daughter. I started crying when he said that, it made me believe he was getting ready to say good-bye and I don't think I can handle another one of those. Well I'm just glad to be able to leave today, I just want to go home with my babies, and see the nursery, but first I have to go see my dad.

**Knock, Knock**

"Hey bells, come in, where are my grandchildren?" My dad asked

"The nurse is bringing them down, how are you feeling today?" I asked

"Could be better, but could be a lot worse, but as long as I'm still breathing, and My grandchildren are happy as well as my daughter, I couldn't be better."

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Miss swan, here are your twins, just so you know the doctor is all done with them, so I will bring you your discharge papers." the nurse kindly said

"Okay, thanks so much."

"that's great Bells, it's time for you and them to get home." my dad said

"It's also time for you to get your butt home, I miss hearing the sound of you and Billy watching the Mariners games'."

"yea, me too, well why are we talking, hand me my babies."

" I handed my dad Mason and Alice." he looked so happy holding them.

"Dad, I'm just going to step into the hallway to call Jacob for a ride, let me know if you need anything."

"Bells, I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"okay."

**Ring, Ring**

**"**Hey Bella." Jacob said

"Hey, Jake, can you come pick me and the twins up, we're all set to go."

"Perfect timing, I just finished the nursery, be right there."

"thanks jake, you're a huge life saver." I hung up the phone and walked back to the room

"Guess they know there grandpa." I said looking at my dad with the twins

"Yes they do, I have to say Alice definetly gets her looks from my side of the family."

"you mean from me." I joked

"Yup and you take after me."

"I've always said, I'm my fathers' daughter, by the way Jacob is on his way over to get us."

"Good, I've been meaning to talk to you about him, look I know you don't want to hear it but that boy is in love with you, look at the way he looked past his differences with Edward and helped you with your pregnancy, not to mention slaving night and day to get the nursey done."

"Dad, I know, and I appreciate him so much for that, and I love him too but as my _Best friend_."

"All I'm saying Bells, is any other girl in the world would kill for someone like Jacob, loyal, and trustworthy, you know he would never leave or hurt the twins or you...unlike _Ed_."

"Dad, stop I will not tell you this again, _Edward _is the twins' father, he did leave me and I know that, trust me, but I love him, I always have, why do you think the twins are here."

"Okay, enough of that, I don't want to hear anymore."

"Good, then let's just drop it."

**Knock,Knock**

"Hey Charlie,Bella,Mason,and Alice." Jacob said wheeling his father in

"Hey Jake." I said

"How are you feeling today Charlie?" Jacob said

"Couldn't be better considering, Hey Billy what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you old man."

"I'll show you an old man." Charlie said

"Just like old times, I swear they are more like children then the babies." I whispered to Jacob as he came and stood by me

"I heard that." My dad said.

"Sorry, but I'm going to get going give you guys sometime and get the twins home."

"Okay, Bells, bring them back soon."

"I will, bye dad, love you." I said kissing him on the cheek and taking the twins

"Love you too, Bells."

"Hey Dad, call me when you need to get picked up." Jacob said to his dad

"will do son."

Jacob and I headed out of the hospital and back to my house, so the twins could finally see their home plus I wanted to see the nursery.

"Okay, ready to see it, Bella." Jacob said opening the door of his car and grabbing Masons' carseat while I grabbed Alice.

"Show me, show me."

"Okay, but cover your eyes, when we get in."

"I'll have to put Alice down first, I'm too accident prone."

We walked inside while I sat Mason and Alice carseat on the floor, then Jacob held my shoulders while I closed my eyes and we headed up stairs.

"Okay, open them now."

"WOW, Jacob this is perfect, even better than I thought, You're the greatest person EVER."

"Thank you, and no you're the best."

I just blushed while looking at the nursery it was beyond what I even dreamed, Masons' crib was on the left closest to the door, while Alice had hers on the right near the window. The walls were baby blue with white puffy clouds. Jacob had even put their names above their cribs, Masons' in blue, and Alices' in pink. There was a changing table in between the crib, a rocking chair in the corner, a bookshelf(handmade) that had different childrens' books, the closet had a side for each of the twins with all their clothes. He had set up the Monitor and Had the hamper and Diamper genie in the corner.

"So you really like it?"

"Jacob, I love it, it is more then words can describe, thank you so much for this, for helping me with the twins, for being here with Charlies' cancer, for everything."

"Well Bella, that's what you do when you care about someone, and I care about you and the twins as if you guys were my own little family." Jacob said inching closer to me

"Jacob, I appreciate you so much, but I just can't do this, I'm still not healed from what _he _did to me, I don't know if I'll ever be whole again."

"Bella, _he _isn't coming back, it's been almost 9 months, and still no appearance, I know _he _is their father but I'm the closest thing to a "dad" they have, do you know the difference? a father is someone who shares your DNA, a "dad" is someone who hugs you when your sad, comforts you when your sick, teaches you how to ride your bike. I can be that for them, I want to be that for them."

"Jake, I would love you to be that, they deserve it, I mean you've looked past the fact that they are "_half-breeds" _, the pack has accepted them, even your dad has, but I'm not ready to go further with our relationship, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella, I understand, and I won't stop trying, but HEY since they are "_half-breeds" _do you think they are going to need blood?" Jacob said making a disgusted face and trying to lighten up the mood.

"WOW, I didn't even think of that, but I wouldn't know how or where to get some, so I will just stick to baby formula, until they seem to want something different."

"You mean, you would actually give them _blood_."

"Jake, they are _vampires."_

"Still, it's gross, Bella."

"Sorry, Jake but that's what they are."

Just then Mason started crying, so I went downstairs to get the twins out of their carseats and feed them then put them to bed, it's getting late already.

"Hey Jake, can you warm me up bottles for the twins."

"not a problem."

Once Jacob warmed up the bottles, I fed Alice while he fed Mason. Honestly from the outside looking in, we would look like a happy couple feeding our babies, and maybe that's what Jacob deserves, I mean he's right, he has been their "dad" for the last 8 1/2 months, not _Edward _but my heart belongs to _Edward, it always has._

**Alice P.O.V.**

Edward was on his way to our new family home in Canada, after the Bella incident we decided to move further North, and Edward said he needed alone time so he went to Spain and has been for the last 8 1/2 months. I was glad to finally see him, especially because he wanted to go back to Forks, I miss Bella, she is truly my Best Friend and I know Edward has been miserable without her.

**Knock,Knock**

"Edward, you're here." I said running to give him a hug

"Hey Alice." Edward said

"Well, I'll call a family meeting, since no one knew you were coming and we'll discuss a plan of action."

"FAMILY MEETING, LIVING ROOM,NOW." I screamed from mine and Jaspers' room

Once everyone was piled into the room, I came floating down the stairs with Edward behind me. Everyone was shocked to see him but soo happy, Esme immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Edward, soo happy to see you, my boy." Esme said

"Same here, welcome home son." Carlisle said giving him a hug

"Great to see you, bro." Jasper said

"Edward, I'm happy to see you." Rosalie said

"Yea, Eddie's back." Emmett said punching him in the arm, leave it to Emmett

"Well, now that we're all here, I would like to discuss the matter of this meeting." I said

"Go ahead, Alice." Carlisle said

" Well the truth is, it's Bella I had a vision a few days ago, of her in a cemetery crying, then it vanished." I said

"Oh my word, my poor girl." Esme said

"Poor Bella, it must be her dad." Carlisle said

"What do you mean, how do you know?" Edward said getting angry

"Well, the truth is..a few months back a friend of mine from back in Forks called to have me check over a case on one of his patients by the name of Charlie Swan, he said it was lung cancer and he would fax me the medical information."

"Lung cancer?" Everyone said

"Well I looked the case over trying to see if there was anything, I could do to help out, my friend was in desperate need of some more experienced input, I told him about this new experimental drug, but apparently it must of not worked, because I got a call a few days ago saying he was re-admitted, not looking to recover." Carlisle said looking down

"YOU KNEW, CHARLIE WAS SICK, AND DIDN'T TELL ME, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE." Edward was screaming

"Listen son, there was nothing I or anyone else could do, plus I tried calling you but you insisted on being left alone." Carlisle said

Edward just kept his head down, knowing what Carlisle said was the truth, he didn't insist on being left alone, I just looked at my brother with a look of sadness.

"Well, the reason, Edward is here now, is because he has decided with this vision of mine and now this news, he wants to return to Forks." I said

"Forks?."Esme and Carlisle said

"Yes, I do, Bella needs someone, and I shouldn't have left her in the first place." Edward said

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, more sure than anything." Edward said.

"Well, we're a family and I saw how much you missed Bella, these last few months, so if everyone Else is up to it, we can."

"YESS, I miss my bestfriend." I said

"Yea, I agree with Alice, I miss seeing Bella Blush and trip." Emmett said

"I'm okay with it." Jasper said

"I miss Bella,she's like a daughter and I can't imagine what she's going through right now." Esme said.

"Great, here we go again, off to save the human, well I've been outvoted anyways so does it matter." Rosalie grunted

"Then, it's settled, back to Forks we go." Carlisle said

A.N. Hoped you liked the chapter, what did you think about Jacob and Bella's intense nursery seen? How about the advice Charlie gave Bella? and the Cullens are returning! Well REVIEW and let me know

**Peace,Love,Vampires**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer

**A.N.** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, for this chapter there will be a minimum of **10** reviews or not next chapter :)...hope you enjoy!

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_**Always Yours~Chapter 7**_

1 week later

**Bella P.O.V**

It had been a week since the twins had come home from the hospital, Jacobs' school year had come to an end so he has been hanging with the twins and I, as well as taking me to the hospital to visit Charlie. The twins are getting so big, I swear you wouldn't know they were just about two weeks old, they looked closer to 6 months. They have even started crawling and holding their own bottles. Luckily I have had Jacobs' assistance in bundling them up very well before taking them to see my dad, that way he won't assume anything. I also have found out that the twins' are beginning to get a craving for blood, I give them their formula but they refuse it, so the other day I decided to prick my finger and give them each a drop and they drank it right up and fell asleep. The only problem is I am not a vampire therefore I don't know how to hunt so I decided to tell Jacob and as disgusted as he was, he offered to help me out by hunting for the twins. (thank god for him, I don't have the stomach for it).

**Knock,Knock**

"Hey Jacob." I said as he entered the living room

"Hey Bells, where are my babies?" Jacob said.

"Jake, they are asleep, but did you bring the bottles?"

"Yes, I brought them some "red juice"." Jacob said disgusted handing me the bottles of blood.

"Thank you, I appreciate it so much, especially because I know you don't support it."

"Well, I would do anything for them and for _you."_

"Thanks, Jacob." I said just then the twins started crying

"I'll go grab them, so we can feed them, then head over to see my dad."

I came back down the stairs with the twins, Jacob fed Alice while I fed Mason. Once we bundled them up, to make them look smaller, we headed to the hospital. I just couldn't help but think what was going to happen with the twins, with them being _half-breeds _and at the rate they are growing, these are the things I need Edward for he would have Carlisle to ask questions to, I have no one other than Jacob who knows what they are but he doesn't know what to expect either.

"Bells, we're here." Jacob said waking me up

"Sorry, I just started thinking, and must of dozed off, I haven't gotten much sleep."

"It's okay, I'll get the twins in their stroller, go on ahead." Jacob said

I headed to my dads' room, only to be greeted by the doctor instead.

"Miss Swan, how are you today?"

"I'm good, , what's going on?"

"Well, the truth is you're dad has slipped into a coma and I don't know how much longer he will last, we have tried everything to pull him out."

"No, he's fine, he'll wake-up as soon as the twins and Jacob get in here, you'll see." I started crying my eyes out, as Jacob came in with the twins.

"I'll leave you all alone, I'll be back later for more tests."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jake, he's..he's not going to make it, Dr. Carter said he slipped in to a coma and nothing has been able to pull him out."

"Bella, come here...shhh, it's okay, I won't leave you, no matter what happens." Jacob said rubbing circles around my back.

I walked over to my dads' bed with Alice in my arms.

"Dad, hey, you can wake-up now, I'm here, so is Alice, and Jacob, and Mason, come on we miss you." I said with no response, and I just started balling my eyes out, just as Alice started to whimper and put her hand on my cheek. When she did that I had a whole flood of memories come into me, they were images of me crying and Alice being upset. Oh My god, she has a power.

"Bella, what is it?" Jacob said.

"it's Alice, she can remember things and show you memories, I was crying just now and she started to whimper, so she put her hand to my cheek and showed me images of me crying and her being sad." I said

"Oh my god, that' amazing." Jacob said.

We sat for a half-hour more until the twins started to fuss, so we all gave my dad a hug and a kiss. Then we decided to head home, and I said I would make steak for dinner, it is my dads' favorite.

"Thanks, for feeding the twins?" I told Jacob while I was cooking the steaks.

"Not a problem, I love feeding them, so what do you think Mason' power will be if Alice can project memories." Jacob said

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will find out."

**Ring,Ring**

"hold on, let me get it." I said to Jacob

"Hello."

"Miss Swan, this is ."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry, but your father has passed away, we tried to resistate him but he was already gone."

"I umm..no, you're lying." Then I just hung up the phone and collapsed on the floor

"Bells, what is it, I'm here, pleasee, tell me." Jacob said rushing over to me

"he's, he's...gone, my dad is gone, Jacob."

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm soo sorry, pleasee it will be okay, I got you, I won't go anywhere."

"I just can't believe this, he was still so young, and the twins they barely go to know him, and what about the funeral, and the house."

"Bella, shh...the twins are going to be okay, they have me, my dad, your mom, phil, the pack..I'll take care of the funeral, and the house is already paid for, and I will sleep down on the couch until you need me to, why do you just go lay down, I'll finish dinner."

"Thanks, Jacob, for everything, you don't understand how much you mean to me." I said climbing the stairs to bed.

When I got upstairs I just layed there for a few minutes thinking about everything, my dad is gone, I just can't believe it. How, I wish I could take back all the things I did wrong, and all the summers I refused to go to Forks. As I was thinking I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Yay, we're home." I said jumping up and down as Jasper and I pulled our car in to the garage of our Forks home.

I ran inside to go check everything out, leaving Jasper to grab our things, oops..I'll thank him later.

"Family meeting, living room." Carlisle said.

We all met in the living room, with Edward dragging himself in last.

"I called this meeting because I just received a call from my friend Dr. Carter, it looks like Charlie passed away today." Carlisle sai

"Oh my word." Esme said

"Oh no, poor Bella, she's all alone." I said.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to Bella's, I shouldn't have left her." Edward said as Carlisle grabbed his arm.

"Son, don't I know how much you want to see her but she just got this news, and I don't think tonight would be the best night." Carlisle said.

"Edward, I want to see her too, she's my best friend, but Carlisle is right, it would be too much on her right now, we need to wait." I told my brother.

"Fine, I'm going hunting." Edward said.

"I'll go with." I said following behind him

"What is it Alice?" Edward said.

"Well, I do agree with Carlisle, but I know how much you want to see Bella, so I'm telling you this in secret but the funeral and burial are tomorrow at Forks cemetery." I said

"Thanks, pixie." Edward said calling me his nickname for me.

"but, Edward make sure you're gentle, she just lost Charlie, and if you hurt her, I will being hunting you." I said joking

"Deal."

**A.N. **There is Chapter 7, I know it's a little short but I just needed a filler to welcome the Cullens back and set-up the rest of the story. Well review and let me know what you thought?

P.S. what should Masons' power be?

**Peace,Love,Vampires**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer

**A.N. **WOW...it has been a while since I've written, sorry, I have been super busy job hunting and I have an auditiion for an acting agency. Well thanks for the reviews they are soo encouraging :)...Well here's chapter **8!**

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_**Always Yours~Chapter 8**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

Today was the day I had been dreading for the last few days. Today was my dad's Funeral, I knew it was coming but it is so hard to accept that he is really gone, luckily Jacob has been here to help out with the twins and he even took care of all the funeral arrangments so I could just rest and try to come to terms with Charlies' death. Well I guess here goes nothing.

**Knock,Knock**

"Come In." I said

"hey hunny, how are you doing?" My mom saidd

"Mom, is it really you, Oh my god, I didn't think you could make it." I said hugging her

"Hunny, Charlie was my first love and your father, I couldn't not be here, Phil is here too, he's downstairs with Jacob and the twins did I tell you how beautiful they are, they look just like their mother" My mom said.

"Thanks, mom, I need you here so much, I can't do this without you."

"I always be here for you but I think we should head out, it's almost time."

I followed my mom downstairs while Phil helped put the twins in their carseats and to my moms' car. Jacob ran over to me and gave me a hug while grabbing my jacket and helping me out the door. I just gave him a slight smiled and headed to the truck. The whole ride to the funeral I couldn't help but be so grateful for Jacob. He put up with my pregnancy with his mortal enemies children, helped me throughout my dads' illness, and even put the whole funeral together. Maybe my dad was right, what girl wouldn't kill for a guy like that. Maybe it is time for me to just give Jacob what he wants and my children what they deserve, a real father in their life. I know the whole in my chest will never heal but _Edward _is never coming back and it's time I realize that, if my pregnancy was enough of a wake up call then my dads' death needs to be. It's time to let go of the past. I just sighed as I got out of the truck and headed towards the cemetary with Jacob holding my hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, for your loss, Charlie was my best friend and a great man, just remember I'm here if you need anything." Billy said wheeling himself next to Jacob.

The rest of the pack came in giving me their condolescenses while my mom and Phil took their spots next to me while holding the twins (thank god, my mom hadn't seen the twins and she was very gullible so she didn't ask to many questions as to why they were rather big for being just about a month old). The priest came in and began the funeral speech.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here to celebrate the life of Charlie Swan, Charlie was a great man and well respected around the town. He was a devoted father, friend, and chief of police. Even though his death was so sudden and at such a young age, he will not be forgotten and always remember through the stories of his friends and families, Charlie Swan may you rest in peace." The priest said.

The priest blessed the casket as we all tossed roses and watched my dad being lowered in the ground and his tombstone being put on top. Everyone slowly started to leave after giving me there final condolscenses. We were all headed to the diner(Charlie's favorite) for a memorial party.

"Hey, Bells you ready?" Jacob said.

"Can, I just have a few minutes?" I said

"Yea, your mom and Phil are taking the twins with them, I'll be waiting in the truck." Jacob said.

I just went over and knelt by my dads' gravesite letting the tears fall.

"Hey dad, it's me, I wish you were here, you would be complaining about all the people who were here, you were never one for parties, must be where I get it from. I can't believe you won't be here for the twins' birthday or my wedding. Nothing will be the same without you around. Before I forget, I've been thinking about what you said, you know about Jacob and I think you were right, he does deserve more and so do the twins, maybe it's time I give our relationship a chance. I'll let you rest dad, I love you and so do the twins. I guess this is good-bye." I took one last glance and let the tears fall as I started to get up, I felt a cold wind.

I looked around and swore I was seeing a ghost, no it can't be, this is my mind playing tricks, okay calm down just walk to the truck. I kept walking as the figure came towards me, Bella just run. Just then the figure called out my name.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I said.

**A.N. **I know it was a short chapter but I had to leave it with a cliff-hanger,MUAHAHAHA...Well review and I'll get the next chapter up


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

**A.N. **Thanks everyone soooooo very much for all the wonderful reviews, they make my day :) Well here is the next chapter, I couldn't leave you hanging that long!

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_**Always Yours~Chapter 9**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Edward?" I said gasping, not being sure if what I saw was real

The figure or "Edward" walked closer to me, as I slowly started stepphing back but my clumsy self managed to stumble and fall just as the "Edward" put his hand out for me to grab.

"Here, let me help you up."

"Thank you." I said grabbing his hand, as soon as I grabbed it, I felt a cold sensation mixed with an electric shock that made all these memories come flooding back to me.

"Oh my god, it's really you." I said with tears forming in my eyes

"Yes, Bella, I'm really here, it's okay calm down." Edward said grabbing me into a hug and stroking my hair.

"No, you can't be here, you left me, all of you, you told me you didn't want me, I don't understand." I said stumbling over my words

"Bella, I know what I said but I didn't mean it, it's just that after what happened with Jasper I needed you to have a chance to get out of this world, but then Alice had a vision of you crying in a cemetary and I had to come back, I needed to be here for you." Edward said

"So, let me get this straight you left me because you thought it would be better for me, Edward maybe I didn't want what was best, you were the best thing for me, when you left me did you know that Jacob was a werewolf, was that better for me, oh yea, let's not forget Charlies' cancer was that better for me, and we can't forget the...uhh, you know what just forget it." I said crying

"Bella, please calm down, I'm so sorry, I didn't know about any of that, and had I, I would never have left, please you have to believe me, I came here to comfort you and for anything you need." Edward said pleading

"No, Edward, I just, I have to go." I said walking towards the truck

"Bella, please just give me a chance to explain, we are back living at our house if you decide you want to talk, I'm so sorry." Edward said.

"Well, I'm sure I won't want to talk, good-bye Edward." I said

I headed up towards the truck and gave one glance back to see Edward running off into the words. I just couldn't wrap my head around him being back, I mean after all this time, of waiting and hoping, he's really here. After what he said though about leaving for my own good, I just don't know, I mean how selfish could he be, what about me, and the twins they don't deserve this but then again he doesn't even know about the twins, YOU KNOW WHAT, he doesn't deserve to know the twins, he left them and me. I climbed into the truck just as Jacob headed towards the diner.

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"What, o yea, I'm fine, just trying to wrap my head around everything." I said.

"Okay, well just remember, I'm here for you, _always."_

"Yea, I know, Jake and I appreciate that more than you know."

_A few hours later_

We were headed into the house after dinner. Jacob helped me get the twins ready for bed but they weren't tired yet, so we let them play around in the living room with all the new toys Phil and my mom had brought them. Phil and my mom had left after dinner back to Florida, since Phil had a baseball game the next afternoon. Jacob was in the kitchen when a knock came on the door. I walked and opened the door and was shocked by who I saw.

"Alice." I said shocked by the little pixie

"Bella, I missed you soo much." She said grabbing me into a tight hug but then she let go when she noticed the twins.

"Alice, I can explain." I said (CRAP! why didn't I put them to bed, well there goes the secret)

"Bella, are they yours?" Alice said as Jacob walked into living room

"Bella, do you want some popcorn?" Jacob said but then dropped the bowl when he saw Alice.

"I thought I smelled a bloodsucker." Jacob said going by the twins sides

"Well, this explains why I couldn't see any visions of you, this dog has been blocking them." Alice said.

"What did you say bloodsucker."

"You heard me dog?"

"Guys,guys stop, SERIOUSLY, the twins are right here, they don't need you guys fighting." I said.

"Sorry." they said in unison as Alice walked over to the twins

"Well, Bella, you have got some explaining to do?" Alice said

"I know, Alice, it's just been so much going on, and then Edward shows up today at the cemetary and then you show up now." I said

"Wait, you knew they were here, this whole day and you didn't say anything to me, well that explains why you were so upset when you got into the truck earlier, because of that bloodsucker." Jacob said

"Jake, it's not that I didn't want to tell you, I just couldn't quite wrap my head around it, myself, I'm sorry." I said.

"You know what Bella, I'm just going to go, I'm sure you'll be running back to your leech now, and showing him the twins but just remember who's been here for you and them." Jacob said heading to the door.

"Wait, Jake please don't."

"Good-bye Bella." Jacob said walking out the door

"Bella, these are Edwards' children but how? wait when and why didn't I know?"Alice said

"Well, yes these are his children, how well the obvious and as for the other half I don't know how we didn't think he could pro-create either, and you didn't know because you guys all left me without no way to contact." I said with tears forming in my eyes just as Allie(**A.N. **nickname for baby Alice) burst into tears

"Shh,shh, mommy's sorry for upsetting you." I said picking her up, just as she put her hand to my face to show me Jacob leaving.

"Can I hold my niece and nephew?" Alice asked

"of course." I said handing her Mason and Allie

"how old are they? and what are their names?"

"Well they are just about a month old, and their names are Mason Charlie Jacob Swan and Alice Renesme Swan."

"WOW, they are big for being just a month I would have thought like six I mean they are already crawling, and awww you name my niece after me." Alice said smiling

"yea, I'm assuming that is the vampire half they have even been craving blood over food sometimes but I don't know how to hunt and Jacob only did it once, and of course I would name her after you, You're my bestfriend, even if you left me." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well, maybe we should bring them to my family's house, I mean Carlisle should know something, and Esme would love to meet her grandchildren, does Edward know?"

"No, he doesn't and I would like to keep it that way, at least for now, I mean so much has gone on and I just lost Charlie, and Jacob I mean, I'm just not ready." I said

"Bella, listen I understand, and I promise to keep it a secret as long as you need me to, but I'm telling you, Edward deserves to know soon, it killed him to leave you, he didn't talk to any of us, he went to Spain, he only came back because of my vision, I know how much he'll hate himself for not being a part of his childrens' lives." Alice said

"I know, Alice but maybe I should talk to him alone first."

"if that's what you want."

"it is, but hey do you think you could help me put the twins to bed, Jacob usually does and he stays the night but I don't think he'll be back." I said

"Of course, and Bella if Jacob really cares about you he'll come back around, just give him sometime, I may not like him but I know how much he means to you, and I appreciate him watching over my niece and nephew." Alice said carrying Allie in her arms.

" I hope so." I said carrying Mason

Alice and I continued to catch up for a while before I started to get tired. She said she was going to head home but to make sure I talked to Edward soon, it was killing him that I didn't want to talk to him. I told her I would talk to him the next day, but only if she watched the twins at the house. She made a deal and said she would, so then I said good-bye and headed to bed. All the while thinking about everything, I can't believe they are actually back but poor Jacob, he deserves more, he's been here but he has to understand _Edward _is their father and my heart belongs to him, it always has. I don't know, I guess we'll see what happens between Edward and I tomorrow, I do love him but he left me, for my own good or not, I can't forget that.

**A.N. **There's Chapter 9! Hope you guys liked it, I'm soo glad the Cullens are back! TEAM EDWARD WOO-HOO! Well keep reviewing!

**Peace,Love,Vampires**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer

**A.N. **Sorry, it's been a while, I've just been really busy and kind of forgot to update the story, well hopefully, everyone is still interested in it! Here's Chapter 10

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_**Always Yours~Chapter 10**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

_The next day_

I couldn't help but toss and turn all night long. So much had gone on yesterday, I couldn't quite believe it. I mean first was Charlie's Funeral, then Edward and his family return, then Alice showed up at my door which lead to the discovery of the twins, and not to mention Jacob leaving. I just don't know how much more of this I can take, I have been so strong for the twins but you can only take so much hurt before you finally reach a breaking point and I can feel mine approaching sooner and sooner.

_Wahh-wahh_

"Shh,shh, mommy's coming." I said as the twins started crying, so I headed to their room.

"How are my beautiful babies this morning." I said kissing their foreheads and lifting up out the of their cribs as they both smiled at me.

I still can't believe they are only about two months old, they surely look closer to 7 now. I can't believe how much they can already do between crawling, holding their own bottles, attempting to talk, Allie having a power. I'm just so proud of them and I know Charlie would be if he was here, I don't know how I'm going to do this especially with Jacob not being around. Well I need to deal with the consquences of not telling Jacob, I mean he did deserve to know they were back. He has been here for the twins and me but I just didn't want a confrotation yesterday especially on my dads' funeral day. I guess I should go feed the twins now they are getting fussy.

I headed to the kitchen and put both of the twins in their high-chairs while warming up some fruit and cereal and a muffin for myself.

_**Knock,Knock**_

Crap, it's Alice she said she would be over first thing to watch the twins while I talk with Edward. Well maybe if I just ignore it, she'll think I'm asleep and I can avoid that talk. He doesn't deserve it, if anyone does it's Jacob plus I know talking to Edward will make me fall all over again and I can't bear it, if he leaves the twins need their mothers' full attention.

_**Knock, Knock**_

Geez, that little pixie is determined.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know you're in there, and I know you're awake, I can hear the microwave, remember _Vampire _hearing, so you have two seconds or I bust this door down and drag you to the mall." Alice said

NOOOO, okay I better hurry as I rushed to the door.

"Well, good morning Alice, how are you? sorry I was still asleep must not have heard you." I said smiling

"Very funny, Bella, I heard the microwave, now where are my niece and nephew."

"kitchen, about to eat."

"Okay, I want to feed them, besides you need to get ready, you have a date." Alice said heading towards the kitchen.

"It's not a date Alice, the last thing I want is a date with your _brother_, it's a talk, that's it, there is some things we need to get cleared up." I said although I was lying, a date with _Edward _is all I have imagined since they left.

"Well, whatever you want to call it, you need to get ready, so why don't you go shower, I'll feed and dress the twins and then I'll be right up to get you ready." Alice said while feeding the twins.

"I'm good, I think I can handle getting dressed on my own." I said

"I think not, I miss playing Bella barbie, besides this will be the first time you and my brother have been alone since." Alice said putting her head down after the last sentence.

"Since when, oh right since he left me, taking all you guys with him because he was being selfish and making my decisions for me."

"Bella, it was never like that, I told you last night."

"Yea, so I've heard, well I'm going to shower, and give Jacob a call, since he's not speaking to me."

I walked upstairs and decided to try Jacobs' house again.

_**Ring,Ring**_

_**Ring,Ring**_

"You have reached the Black residence, we are not able to take your call but please leave a message after the beep."

_**Beeeeppp**_

"Hey, Jacob, it's me, _again,_ I understand why you're upset but please, talk to me or call me back. The twins miss you and I really need to explain what went on yesterday. Well I'll be home after 3, so if you want to stop by please do. I miss you, bye." I said hanging up the phone and heading into the shower.

_**Knock,Knock**_

"Yes, Alice?"

"are you done?"

"Just blowing drying my hair."

"Well the twins are already dressed and cleaned up, but I will be taking them for more clothes, you've barely got enough through winter, but anyways you're next."

"Alice, they have plenty of clothes, some of us like to wear our clothes more than 5 minutes, and fine I'll be out in a minute."

I walked into my bedroom to see Alice having layed out 3 different outfits, I've never seen before.

"Alice, where did you get these?"

"Well, I brought them from home, I knew you would get mad if I bought you something brand new but I also know you're since of style and I wanted you to look **HOT **for you're date, my brother has seen you in months."

"One, not a **date, **Two, my clothes are fine, three he left me, his choice so why should it matter how I look."

"Okay, Bella, fine call it what you want, but I still want you to look good and besides I miss playing Bella barbie."

"Fine."

"Okay, which one do you like?"

"WOW, I actually get to pick out my outfit."

"Bella, stop with the sarcasm."

"Okay, fine I like that one with the dress and leggings."

"Good choice, okay go put it on, then we'll do you're hair and make-up, but hurry I told Edward you would meet him at noon and it's 11 now."

"Fine, but wait where am I meeting him?"

"I don't know, he said something about some meadow." Alice said getting her make-up kit out.

Wait, meadow? Oh no, not the meadow, I can't go there, it has too many memories and that will just further make me fall back, okay, quick Bella, fake sick, umm..faint, fall down the stairs.

"Bella, I'm ready." Alice said

"Coming." Well it's too late now

"WOW, you look amazing, okay now time for you're hair and make-up."

"Allie, Mason, help mommy, stop your Aunt Alice." they just looked at me smiling

"HA, they are on my side, and stop being so dramatic."

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"Okay, and we are done." Alice said swiping one last bit of blush.

I just looked in the mirror, not believing the reflection staring back at me.

"is that really me?"

"Of course, silly now hurry, it's 11:45." Alice said grabbing the twins and rushing me down the stairs.

"Okay, Alice they have food in the fridge, they need to eat at 1, there bottles need to be heated up, and they nap at 2."

"Bella, I got it, don't worry, now just go." Alice said pushing me out the door.

"Bye, bye babies, mommy loves you, bye Alice, thanks for watching them and keeping it a secret."

"not a problem, but just remember _Edward _deserves to know, and don't be so harsh, he spents every day depressed when we left."

"sure, sure, bye."

I got into my truck and headed towards the forest knowing exactly where I was going, I could have driven with my eyes closed. The meadow was the spot, he took me when we first met, the same spot, we spent afternoons in up until he left. I know one thing, I'm not ready to face him but here goes nothing.

I parked the truck and headed towards the meadow just as Edwards' silver volvo pulled up and he walked towards me looking as perfect as ever, no Bella, STOP, he left you, when you needed him most, oh who am I kidding, he's still as gorgeous as he was the day I met him.

"Bella, I'm so glad, you came, I thought you wouldn't and WOW, you look amazing."

"thanks, your sister made me get dressed up and trust me I didn't want to come,but you can thank Alice for that one too." I said trying to sound harsh but feeling bad when I saw his angel face drop.

"Well, I'm glad you are here, shall we walk towards the meadow, to talk." Edward said.

"Sure, I'm already here, so why not."

We walked towards the meadow and as soon as we got there all the memories from those afternoons came flooding back and I knew this talk was going to be even harder than I thought, because I was really going to have to fight to resist Edward.

"So,where should we start?" Edward said as he pulled out a blanket for us to sit on.

"I don't know how about the part where you left me?"

"Sure,if that's what you would like?"

"Well, I deserve that much don't you think." I said

"Well, the truth is Bella, I never wanted to leave you but I knew it was for the best, I mean the thing with Jasper just finalized what I knew all along. That my world was unsafe for you."

"If that's true Edward, then why did you tell me you didn't love me?" I said.

"You weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd_ moved on, so would you." Edward said.

"I thought you didn't want me." I said.

"I know that, I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed_ that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept—as if there were any way that _I_ could exist without needing _you_!"

" It never made sense for you to love me, I'm just human." I said finally letting all my feelings for him come rushing back.

"Bella, you really don't understand my feelings at all do you?"

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." (Credit: New Moon, Chapter 23)

"My heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone—like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you, now do you understand, how I feel?" Edward asked.

"I do, and when you left, I couldn't go on, I felt like everything I'd ever known was no longer real without you around, I screamed almost everynight in my sleep." I said with tears in my eyes.

Edward looked at me and all of the sudden His mouth was on mine then, and I couldn't fight him. Not because he was so many thousand times stronger than me, but because my will crumbled into dust the second our lips met.

Then he pulled away from me.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just.. being around you, I can't help but lose control."

"It's okay, Edward I have dreamed of that since you left."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I'm sorry for any pain I have cause I will work for the rest of eternity to earn your forgiveness."

"Edward, I love you more than anything, you have already earned my forgiveness, but there's something I need to show you."

"What is it, Bella?"

"It's actually, back at my house, would you follow me over?"

"Sure."

**A.N. **There is the end of Chapter 10,LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Before you guys say it, Yes I stole the quotes from New Moon but they are just great quotes and really fit in the chapter. Well hope you like it and Pleasee reviewww

P.S. I want to turn Bella into a vampire, I mean it only makes sense, so how should I do it?

Let me know

**Peace,Love,Vampires**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer**

**A.N. **Sorry it's been a longgg time since I last updated, I have been super busy with school things.

Well here is Chapter 11..hope you guys enjoy!

xoxo,

TeamStedward

_**Always Yours~Chapter 11**_

Bella P.O.V.

Edward and I had made up for lost time at the meadow. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him but now the really hard part comes, telling Edward about his children. Well we're back at the house, so here goes nothing.

"Edward, could you just wait out here for one minute?" I said.

"Sure, love not a problem." Edward said flashing my favorite crooked smile

I walked inside to hear Alice in the kitchen complaining about how disgusting human food was, and how she was going to give the twins real food.

"Alice, I'm home." I said

"Bella, how did it go, I want all the details, where's Edward, does he know about the twins, oh and I kind of might have let it slip to Jasper about the twins but I couldn't hide it from my husband."

"Woah, slow down pixie, one I'll tell you later, two Edward is outside and doesn't know, three I would have preferred it to be kept a secret until i told Edward but I understand."

Just then we were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Sorry, love I thought maybe you forgot about me."

"No, sorry I was actually talking to your sister."

"My sister, what is she doing here?"

"Well, actually that was why I wanted you here, I have something to tell you, could you please sit down."

I walked in the kitchen and helped Alice clean up the twins, while she jumped for joy about Edward, getting to find out he's a father. Then we walked back into the living room.

"Hi, Edward." Alice said smiling while holding Mason

"Hi Alice, who are they?" he said gesturing to the twins.

"Well...umm...they...umm." I said stuttering

"Come on Bella, just spit it out."

"What is she talking about love?"

"Well Edward, do you remember that one night of my birthday party, well let's just say I found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, as in children as in twins as in these two."

"Oh my god, Edward you're a father." Alice said

"Geez, thanks Alice."

"Well, you two were taking to long to state the obvious."

"I'm a father, but how that's not possible."

"So, I thought but then explain these two, cause your the only person I've slept with."

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm a horrible person I left you and my children."

"I honestly didn't know until after you left, and it's not your fault you didn't know this was possible."

"I still will never forgive myself, but can I hold them." Edward said.

"Of course you can." I said handing him Allie while Alice handed him Mason.

"They are soo beautiful just like their mother." Edward said smiling while I sat next to him.

"No, they look like you."

"What are their names?"

"Mason Charlie Jacob Swan and Alice Renesme Swan."

"Mason after your human last name and Alice because well your sister is my only friend and bestfriend." I said.

"and don't you forget it." Alice chirped in.

"I am truly sorry for everything Bella, I will spend everyday making it up to you, I promise."

"Edward the important thing is that you are here now, they deserve their father in their life." I said.

"Well, I was thinking Bella why don't we go to my parents' to show them to the rest of the family and have Carlisle maybe explain how this could happen." Edward said.

"Okay, sounds good let me just grab their diaper bags." I said.

I ran upstairs to grab their diaper bags to head over to the Cullens' to show the rest of the family the twins. I was headed back downstairs when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Alice said.

I rushed downstairs just as I heard the twins begin to scream and lamps being knocked over.

"You really are picking a fight with the wrong person, dog."

"Oh, yea bloodsucker, then please tell me where were you for the last 10 months." Jacob said.

"STOP."I screamed just as I reached the stairs and handed Alice the diaper bags while she grabbed the twins to leave.

"No, Bella he doesn't deserve to be in their lives or yours, he left you and I had to pick up the pieces, now he thinks he can just come back in and take over." Jacob said pushing Edward.

"You, know what I don't care who was here or who wasn't, I love you Jacob and I'm so thankful to have you in the twins lives but Edward is their father and he always will be. So the fighting needs to stop right now, or I will make sure no one sees the twins." I said as Jacob and Edward let go off eachother.

"Bella, love I'm so sorry, I just lost control when he came in and pushed me while the twins were nearby." Edward said rubbing my shoulder.

"It's okay, Edward I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed that both of you would fight especially with the babies around."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just lost control but he doesn't deserve you or them I do, I love you and I want you to choose me." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry, but Edward is their father and I love him, and if you're going to make me choose it will be him, it has always been him." I said

"I can't believe this Bella, you know what good-bye." Jacob said as he walked out the door.

"Jake, stop." I said but it was too late.

"Bella, let him go, I promise to never hurt you again, I'm so sorry for everything." Edward said.

"It's okay, Edward I'm just glad Alice got the twins away from all the fighting." I said as Edward grabbed my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you everyday of forever will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Edward said bending on one knee.

"I..umm...of course I will, I love you Edward Cullen." I said as he slipped the most beautiful ring on my finger.

"As do I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, I was wanting to do this yesterday at the meadow and everyday since I met you, this ring is my mothers' and I have been waiting over 100 years to give it to my true soulmate."

"It's beautiful and I'm so happy to have you in the twins and my life."

"I'm so glad to have you as both my future wife and mother of my children, why don't we head over to my parents' now love, and tell them this news since Alice beat us to the other."

"Okay." I said as Edward kissed me on the forehead and led me to his Volvo.

**A.N. **There is Chapter 11, hope you guys enjoyed it...PLEASEEE REVIEW

**PEACE,LOVE,VAMPIRES**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer**

**A.N. **Thanks to all my lovely readers for staying loyal and continuing to read this story, you guys rock :)

Here is Chapter 12..Hope you enjoy!

xoxo,

Team Stedward

_**Always Yours~Chapter 12**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

So much has happened in just a week, from my dads' funeral, to the Cullens returning, Jacob and I are fighting, plus Edward proposed to me and I said yes, this is crazy I mean I couldn't even picture myself as a mother now I have two children plus I'm going to be a wife.

"Bella, love we're here." Edward said taking me out of my thoughts

"Okay, sorry I just got lost in thought." I said

"It's okay, love if you want to wait to tell my family about our engagement, we can." Edward said.

"No, I can't wait to see them all again, and tell them plus I'm sure Alice already knows."

"Yea, you're probably right, and they all will be glad to see you again, especially now that they have two new additions to the family."

"even Rosalie?"

"Even her, why don't we go in, you're getting cold."

I followed Edward inside the very familiar home I spent so many nights in. I was nervous to see all them but excited at the same time, I've missed Emmetts' bear hugs, and Esme's motherly ways. Plus I would really love an explanation for how the twins are possible from Carlisle.

"Let me get your coat." Edward said.

"Thank you."

"not a problem, love, ready?"

"as I'll ever be."

Edward grabbed my hand and walked us into the living room, where everyone could be heard fussing over the babies and who gets to hold them next.

"don't even think about it, Emmett." Edward said interrupting the scene

"I wasn't think about doing anything, I swear." Emmett said getting all defensive

"Sure, you were, you were planning on taking mason hunting."

"WHAT?" I said from behind Edward.

"BELLA." Emmett said running over and squeezing me in a bear hug.

"only human, can't breathe."

"Sorry." Emmett said letting me down

"Hi dear, how are you?" Esme said giving me a hug, followed by Carlisle and Jasper, while rosalie just sat holding Alice.

"I'm good, a little tired and overwhelmed but good."

"Sorry to hear about your father, dear, if there is anything you need." Esme said.

"Thank you and no I'm good, he left the twins and I his house, plus he left us a savings account."

"Well just let us no, and the babies are absolutely gorgeous, they are a miniture you and Edward, I just wish we could have been here for the first few months." Esme said

"Thank you again, and no it's really okay, I understand and I"m just glad you are here now and the twins get to see their family but I was actually wondering if you might be able to explain this Carlisle?"

"Actually, I think I can, I was a little stunned when Alice brought then and told us everything but I went to my study and found only a few rare cases of this happening, certain male vampires when turned still continue to produce sperm that is needed for reproduction but it is very rare, only three documented cases." Carlisle said

"Wow, I just can't believe it, I was so shocked when I found out, but do you know anything else."

"Well Alice said the twins are only three months but look closer to 7 or 8, which based on them having a vampire and human DNA, I would assume that both will grow at a very rapid pace until they reach full growth at about age 9 but I will have to keep watching them to be sure, and as far as a diet goes, they will be needing a balanced diet of blood and human food." Carlisle said

"So, what your saying Carlisle is that my kids will stop growing at age 7?" Edward asked

"Yes, but they will look closer to about 17." Carlisle said.

"Well thank you for all this information it is very helpful, to have you guys around now because I can't do the vampire things on my own." I said.

"not a problem, Bella they are my grandkids." Carlisle said.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner, for Bella and the twins." Esme said

"would you like help?" I said

"no, dear why don't you and Edward just go spend sometime with the twins in the living room." Esme said while heading to the kitchen.

"I'm going for a hunt." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Emmett said following behind

"Guess, it's just us and the twins." Edward said sitting beside me on the couch while picking up Mason

"so when do we tell them?" I said

"How about after dinner." Edward said

"Sounds good, I'm sure Alice is dying to pick out my wedding dress, if she hasn't already begun since I haven't seen much of her around." I said.

"Dinner's ready." Esme said as Edward picked up the twins and headed towards the kitchen

"Thank you Esme, this looks wonderful." I said as Edward sat down beside me.

"not a problem dear, I have some baby potatoes and bananas for the twins that Alice bought." Esme said.

"Okay, thank you so much I'll start feeding them right now."

"No, I got it love just worry about yourself." Edward said as he began feeding the twins

"I'm going to go out for a hunt with the rest, I'll be back shortly." Esme said.

While everyone was out Edward finished feeding the twins while I ate the spaghetti that Esme made. I couldn't help but be amazed at how wonderful of a father Edward is becoming. He insisted on feeding them and giving them a bath after dinner, he even cleaned up the plates and kitchen for Esme. I am so thankful to have him back in my life and the twins.

"We're back, so you can put your clothes back on, now." Emmett said from downstairs.

"Very funny, Emmett." Edward said while finishing up dressing the twins from their bath.

Alice to no surprise had overstuffed the twins diaper bags with clothes, food, and diapers but I guess that's a good thing now seeing as how they managed to get food in places it shouldn't be.

Edward and I made our way downstairs with twins. While everyone gathered in the living room for the announcement Edward said he and I needed to make. Alice stood next to Jasper clapping her hands like a child on christmas.

"Thank you all for being here, I called this meeting to make an announcement, well as you all know Bella and I are back together, and I have asked her for her hand in marriage and she has agreed." Edward said smiling at me while we each held a twin.

"Congratulations, my dears." Esme said grabbing us both in a hug

"Congratulations, son." Carlisle said.

"YAY,YAY,YAY shopping time." Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"YESS, now Bella will officially be my sister and I can watch you blush all the time." Emmett said.

"Congratulations." Jasper said

"Congratulations, I'm happy my brother has found someone and now has his own family, and I apologize for my behavior towards you, you didn't deserve that." Rosalie said extending her arms out for Allie.

"Thank you, everyone it means so much." I said

Everyone slowly made there way to there seperate areas of the house while Edward drove the twins and I home. Once home I felt a sadness since I knew I was going home to an empty house. Edward offered to put the twins to bed while I got my pajamas on and headed into my room.

"Well my love, the babies are asleep, so I guess I'll shall go." Edward said.

"No, Edward could you please stay?"

"Of course, anything my love."

"I just can't have you not near, and this house is just too lonely now." I said starting to tear up

"Shh,shh it's okay, I promise I will be here until you order me away, come you need rest." Edward said while helping me into bed

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan." Edward said kissing my forehead.

I then fell into a peaceful sleep, the best sleep of the last 10 months. For once, everything felt complete, like there was no one else in the world but Edward and I in this moment.

**A.N. **There is Chapter 12! Hope you enjoy pleasee review.

**Peace,Love,Vampires**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight it is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer**

**A.N.** Sorry it has been sooooooooooo long but I thought I would pick this story back up, hope my readers start reading it again...

BTW BREAKING DAWN WAS AMAZING!

xoxo,

Team Stedward

**_Always Yours~ Chapter 13_**

2 months later

Bella P.O.V.

I can't believe it has already been two months since Edward came back, everything has better than ever and I feel like there was never even a hole in the first place.

The twins have gotten soo big they are only 4 months old and already look about 1 years old,they have even began walking and talking but the most AMAZING thing is we discovered Masons' special power, it is the same as his fathers' he can read minds but a bit more advance where Edward can just read he can also project what he wants to say into your mind which is both a good and bad thing especially when it comes to getting away with things with his Aunts and Uncles.

"BELLAAAA,you can't hide forever." I heard Alice scream from outside the bathroom.

Ever since Edward and I have announced our engagement she has been in full wedding planning mode, non-stop dress shopping and non-stop wedding decoration talk. I think I'm going to go crazy!

"Coming, Alice." I said

"There you are, I need your opinion on this last dress we only have 1 month till the wedding." Alice began blabbering

"Okay, Alice whatever you say I just want this to be over with, I don't care about all the craziness I just want Edward." I said

"Bella, it's your wedding day everything must be perfect."

Alice and I sat down and went through all of the final wedding dress ideas, until we both spotted the perfect one, it was elegant and beautiful like Edward yet simple like I want.

"okay, perfect I will go call the shop and order now, so it should be here in about two weeks." Alice said as she walked away

"Grrrr, I'm soo tired of all this." I groaned as I fell back on the bed.

"mama, mama, wakey up." Mason and Alice said climbing onto the bed.

"there you two are, i told you mama was busy." Edward said coming into the room.

"mama, tired?" asked Alice

" it's okay, im fine." I said

"sorry love, I know my sister is draining you." Edward said sitting on the bed next to me

"she is, but that's Alice for you, I just want this to all be over."

"I'm so sorry if you feel like I pushed you." Edward said

"No, Edward I have honestly grown to love the thought of marrying you, it's all the planning, everytime I try to sneak off, Alice finds me."

" don't worry, only one more month." Edward said kissing my forehead

"I can't wait."

"mama, play." Mason said grabbing my hand

"Okay, baby let's go." I said as we all walked downstairs

"Bella, dear sorry about Alice we've been trying to reign her in." Esme said

"it's fine."

I walked into the living room and sat down on the floor, Mason played trucks with Edward while I played tea party with Alice.

Everything was going perfect I couldn't wait to be Edwards' wife, wow I never thought I would be saying that but it's true Im actually looking forward to getting married.

**A.N.** here is chapter 13, sorry it's soo short it's just a filler I'm building up to the drama promise

REVIEWS ARE GREAT!


End file.
